


Not The Same

by akinorii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Peter Parker, oop this one kinda sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: Reader has to deal with the aftermath of the snap and losing peter, she moves on, but what happens when he comes back?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 11





	Not The Same

Everything happened so fast, you had everyone, and then you had no one. You couldn’t believe it when you saw the people you loved fall to pieces, but you held hope that Peter was alive, that your father was alive. That they were just in space, and on their way home. 

Your dad returned 20 days after the others had disappeared. When he got off that ship, you knew that he was dead, that your Peter was gone. After Steve and Pepper were done holding him, he held you. 

He knew how much the kid meant to you, “Shhh, it’s ok, we’ll get over this, together, you’ll find someone new.” The only thing you could do at that moment was cry, as the sobs racked your body. Tony’s body was too weak to support himself and yours, so Steve picked you up and carried you to your room. 

-

You woke up the next morning with dried tears, hair in your mouth, and your clothes crinkled. You didn’t even go into denial, you were just angry. Angry at Thanos, angry at whatever had urged Peter to go to space, as you threw your blankets, pillows, anything you could get your hands on, against the wall. Screeching at the universe for taking Peter away from you. God, you just wanted Peter back. 

You cried every day, for 2 weeks. You were too depressed to come out of your hell-hole of a room, for over 5-minutes. You had no sense of time or feeling. Everything was numb, everything was bland without him. 

When you finally did come out, you spoke to no one. You sat on the counter, drinking a cup of coffee in 3-day old pajamas, greasy hair. A heart-wrenching, devastating, mess, when your dad introduced you to him.

Him as in Harley Keener. He reminded you a lot of Peter, especially in his relationship with your dad, just more sarcastic. Maybe that’s why he was able to fill the cracks of your broken heart. 

Over time you learned to let go of Pete, and to love Harley. There’s always something special about love formed from grief. It never stopped your anger, but he helped. 

-

The opportunity to unleash the bubbling anger came 5 years later. It was still weird to you that you were 21, and this possibility of bringing back billions of people would leave them un-aged. While you weren’t allowed to take part in the time-travel activities since you were too young (aka over-protective™ Tony). 

You were still in the cabin with Morgan when the portal appeared, leaving Harley to babysit as you and Pepper left. You didn’t understand much of what was going on, but when you saw Peter swing in, you knew it would be okay. You fought the Chitari, aliens you hoped you would never have to see again. 

It was all good and fine, until a blow from one of the aliens broke through your armor, effectively breaking your leg. It went all downhill from there when your stupid-ass of a dad, decided he wanted to be the hero. 

Ever the dramatic his last words uttered were, “I am Iron-Man,” before snapping everything to its rightful place. Pepper and Peter hobbled over to him and watched him take his last breath. You were stuck watching from afar, your leg throbbing. Tears of pain and grief rolling down your cheek.

-

You and Peter didn’t get time to talk until after the funeral. He approached you as you sat in the back with Harley, crutches lying haphazardly on the ground. The tears on your face were still fresh and rolling. It seemed you could only cry these days. 

He didn’t even have to say anything before pulling you into a bone-shattering hug. The tears still rolling down his eyes, “(Y/n), I thought I was going to die without telling you goodbye.” You basked in his embrace as you let your bottled emotions overcome you. 

“I’m right here Peter, and I’ll always be here,” you sobbed back into his suit jacket before pulling back to see his face. It was so weird, and nostalgic for him to still be and look 16-years old. Looking into his chocolate eyes only made your next words harder. 

“Pete, I want you to know that I will always be here for you,” you didn’t want to continue as you watched his lips press in a thin line. The tell-tale sign he knew what was coming. “As a shoulder to cry on, to talk to, anything at all Peter. I will always love you, and you will carry a special place in my heart forever, but we can’t be together." 

He nodded, not trusting words to form as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks. He was heart-broken, but he understood. Nothing was going to be the same, and he shouldn’t have expected you to be either.


End file.
